The present invention relates to a shoe suitable for driving a car. When driving a car, a driver usually depresses an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal alternately with the right foot. In this case, it is often difficult to drive a car with a general outdoor-use shoe as it is. For example, a high-heeled leather shoe, a high heel, or a sandal or the like has a structure whose heel's shape is not suitable for driving a car with the shoe as it is, and therefore, a heel part is caught on the car floor, which may interfere with a step-change operation of an accelerator pedal or a brake pedal during driving. Furthermore, particularly a high heel having a small cross section and a high heel is unstable when operating an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal, causing fatigue to increase.
In order to resolve the above-discussed problems, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H8-229019 discloses a shoe for driving a car in which an inclined face is formed on a rear side of a heel part. According to this shoe for driving a car, when depressing an accelerator pedal or a brake pedal, a toe is floated from the car floor, and on the other hand an inclined face formed on a rear side of a heel part comes in contact with the car floor, which allows a driver to operate the pedals stably.
In the above-mentioned known shoe for driving a car, forming an inclined face on a rear side of a heel part enables a toe to float stably, however, in consideration of movement of a foot during step-change operation of an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal, it has still some room for improving the operability. In other words, in consideration of movement of a driver's right foot step-change operation during driving, it is preferable that a shoe for driving a car is properly designed so that stable step-change of both pedals can be carried out without moving a heel part dynamically to relieve the fatigue. Furthermore, in case of driving a car for a long time, it is easy to get stuffy in a shoe, which may interfere with comfortable driving.
It is therefore necessary to provide a shoe for driving a car with which an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal can be stably operated.